An electromagnetically actuable brake device, such as can be used in an elevator drive, with a stationary housing and a drive shaft rotatable therein is known from DE 197 37 485 C1. Two brake discs are connected with the drive shaft to be secure against rotation relative thereto, but are axially displaceable. Axially displaceable armature discs are each biased, through a respective spring, by a normal force against the brake discs in such a manner that a first frictional contact between the brake discs and the housing and a second frictional contact between the armature discs, which are secure against rotation relative to the housing, and the brake disc are formed. The frictional forces acting in these contacts oppose a rotation between the brake disc, which is rotationally fixed to the drive shaft, and the housing or the armature disc, which is rotationally fixedly connected therewith, and thus brake the drive shaft. In order to release the brake the armature discs are electromagnetically released against the springs. The armature discs are of three-part construction so as to reduce noise arising when the brake is applied.
If such a brake device can exert only a reduced friction force between armature discs and brake discs due to wear in the brake discs it is possible for slipping of the armature discs on the brake part discs bearing thereagainst to arise. This jeopardises safety.